Monkey Business
by born-to-flie
Summary: Snow and Charming decide they need to have a talk with Emma regarding her time in New York. But they never expected the result.
1. Chapter 1

"Emma we have to talk," Snow said firmly as Emma walked in the door, Hook following behind her.

"About what?" she asked suspiciously, looking half terrified, half curiously at her parents.

"About the monkey," Snow took a deep breath.

Emma looked between Snow and David, assessing her options, she settled on playing dumb "What monkey?" she asked meekly, Hook scoffed behind her and she made a mental note to hit him for it later.

"The monkey you almost married," Snow stayed calm.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emma attempted again.

"Save it and sit," Snow rolled her eyes. Emma stood her ground, and Snow sighed before continuing.

"Fine, we can stand. Start from the beginning," she encouraged.

Emma sighed, realising she had no other choice "I met Walsh about 8 months ago and he seemed like a decent guy, so I was seeing him from then until Hook found me, and I drunk the potion. Walsh had asked me to marry him the day before, and I said no to come back here. But it turns out the whole time Walsh was a freaking flying monkey and was only using me to keep me away from Storybrooke." she explained.

There was a brief pause, and Emma tensed.

"You were going to get married?" Snow exclaimed.

"I didn't know who I was technically!" Emma defended.

"Well you obviously cared for him!" Snow retorted.

"Yeah until I found out he was a monkey!"

"Emma enough just tell us what you really feel about all this!" Snow said, exasperated her daughter wouldn't talk to her.

"No, I'm done with this conversation," Emma turned to go.

"Emma Swan sit down and listen to your mother right now," David suddenly snapped.

Emma's eyes widened and she turned in shock, meeting the eyes of a very stern David.

"Don't make me repeat myself," he warned. Emma slowly sunk down onto the couch, looking at them with wide eyes.

"Careful mate, you're father is showing," Hook smirked. David shot him a glare.

"Shut up you bastard," Emma muttered, glaring at him as well, Hook simply grinned and observed the scene in front of him.

"Thank you Charming," Snow nodded to her husband, who was looking quite proud of himself "Now Emma, how do you really feel?" she asked gently.

Emma looked between the two of them, and then sighed, relenting "Fine. It sucks, because I had all I ever wanted with Henry, and then I find out none of it is real and I never had that time with him,"

She saw her parents faces fall and quickly continued "But in that life I didn't have you guys," she said softly, and they both looked at her in surprise "And I would make the same choice if it meant that you two were a part of Henry and I's life," she smiled.

But she wasn't finished yet, once she started, she just couldn't stop "But I'm angry, I'm angry at whoever cast this curse, I'm angry because another relationship was all a lie," Emma took a deep breath "And I'm angry because you two are replacing me," she blurted out.

Snow gasped "Emma no-"

"Don't even try to deny it, you thought you'd never see me again so you'd just replace me!" she felt herself getting fired up now, all the built up anger inside of her flooding out "You couldn't wait to get rid of me so you could be real parents to a child who isn't a complete fucking mess!"

"Emma stop, it isn't true," David shook his head.

Emma ignored them and turned to Hook "And you!" Hook raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"I'm angry because you just came waltzing back into my life with your stupid feelings for me and you made me feel things for you again and you can't just do that!" she snapped, and Hook's face changed to surprise.

Emma stood there for a few more seconds, before turning and running from the apartment.

"Well I didn't see that coming," Hook commented.

Tears were brimming around Snow's eyes as she stared at the empty doorway.

"I'm going after her, you two stay here," David ordered, heading out the door.

Hook's eyes widened in terror "Wait mate! Don't leave me here with her, I can't handle a crying woman!" but his protest was left to empty ears, and he turned slowly towards Snow, who promptly burst into tears.

"Bloody hell," he whispered in fear.

* * *

David headed straight to the place he hoped she'd be, and much to his relief, there she was. On that same bench by the docks. He approached her and wordlessly sat down next to her.

A few minutes passed until Emma sighed "You're about to lecture me aren't you?"

David chuckled "I thought about it, but no,"

Emma looked at him in surprise "Then why are you here?"

"Because you ran away crying," David raised his eyebrows "And you said some things that need to be discussed,"

"This is totally a lecture," Emma argued.

David shook his head "Maybe a little, but hear me out okay?" Emma nodded, so he continued "Your mother and I are not trying to replace you Emma,"

"It's okay if you are," she replied quietly.

"No, it's not," David said firmly "We would never ever want to replace you, you are everything to us Emma, and you don't understand how proud I am of the person you became without us," he told her.

Emma looked down at the ground "I've made horrible mistakes,"

"So has everyone," David replied gently "But you got Henry didn't you? And you found us in the end,"

"I feel like every time I could be happy, it all crumbles around me," she whispered.

"Do you remember what I said to you?"

"Life is made up of moments," Emma smiled softly.

"You just have to look for the good ones," David finished "You finding us again was a good one, being honest, and admitting your feelings,"

At the last comment Emma's head snapped up in alarm "Oh God I really did that didn't I?"

David laughed at her horrified expression "Maybe it will be a good thing,"

Emma still looked horrified, and David laughed again, standing up and offering his arm.

Emma smiled at the memory and took it, walking away with him.

"Next time you decide to get married make sure I'm there okay," David told her.

"And that you approved?" Emma replied.

"Most definitely,"

"So...does Hook pass?" Emma tested.

"As long as he knows I'll kill him if he hurts you," David replied honestly.

Emma laughed "Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome,"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Hook was sitting on the couch looking up at the roof while Snow White sat next to him bawling her eyes out still.

"Why would she just think we would replace her!" Snow said in distress "Doesn't she know how much we love her?"

"God I know I've never been much of a believer, but bloody hell please help!" Hook begged to the ceiling.

To his relief, the door opened and David walked in, followed by Emma. Snow immediately ran over to her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't you ever bloody do that again," Hook glared at David, who laughed and shrugged in response.

"Emma we would never want to replace you!" Snow said frantically.

"I know," Emma said assuringly "I overreacted, I know you aren't,"

Snow blinked "Oh. Thank goodness!" she sighed in relief.

"See I'm a pretty good parent," David beamed with pride.

"Oh don't be so Charming," Snow rolled her eyes.

"Please don't go all lovey-dovey or I'll leave again," Emma said quickly.

Snow laughed "We won't," her face then turned serious "Emma, please just know we will always love you, and always be your family, no matter what," she took her daughters hands.

Emma smiled "I know," then she looked over and her eyes met Hook's "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the incident (as Emma referred to it) at the apartment, and things hadn't changed much. Even though they knew it was the Wicked Witch they were dealing with, they still didn't know what she looked like. One good thing though, was that Blue had successfully found ingredients for a memory potion, and after giving one to Henry (much to everyone's relief), Regina was now brewing a mist, to spread over the tone to restore memories. But it was a long process, and even trickier was keeping it quiet so the Wicked Witch didn't find out. The only people who knew were Regina, Emma, Snow, David, Henry, the Dwarves, Robin and his men (besides John of course, that was their next goal, monkey cure), Ruby, Granny and Hook.

Hook.

Emma had successfully managed to avoid him ever since that night, whenever he entered the same room as her she made some excuse to get out of there. This wasn't going unnoticed by anyone else, and there were currently bets placed on whether Emma would crack first, or he would manage to corner her. Emma knew she couldn't avoid him forever, and she had to deal with what she was feeling, but she just didn't want to.

Finally, David couldn't stand aside quietly anymore.

"Emma we need to talk," he said as she walked into the station.

Emma looked at him worriedly "What did I do now?"

"It's about Hook," David said.

Emma tensed "What about him?"

"You can't avoid him forever," David sighed.

"You're wrong, I can," Emma argued, and then walked into her office, signalling the end of the conversation.

David sighed, looked like Hook was on his own for this one.

* * *

Snow was waking down the street to meet Henry at the diner, when she spotted Hook standing across the road, looking at the park. Curious, she decided Henry would understand and headed towards him.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, and he turned at her voice, offering a small smile.

"Sorry m'lady just lost in thought,"

"Don't apologise," Snow shook her head "Are you alright?"

Hook sighed "Your daughter is a hell of a confusing lass,"

Snow laughed "Oh I know," she softened "If it's about how she's avoiding you, don't give up, she'll come around."

"She practically flees as soon as I enter a room," Hook said.

"I've never known you to give up so easily," Snow encouraged "And we both know how Emma can be,"

Hook frowned "You're right, I won't give up, I'll just have to catch her off guard!" he decided, turning and striding purposely away.

"Wha-" Snow blinked "Where are you going?!"

"To take matters into my own hands!" Hook called back "Thank you m'lady!"

"Oh no," Snow squeaked, Emma was going to murder her. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed David's number.

"What's wrong?" David answered.

"Why does there have to be something wrong?" Snow questioned with a frown.

"Is there?" David asked knowingly.

"How did you know?" Snow grumbled.

David chuckled "I just do, now what is it?"

"I ran into Hook and may have accidently convinced him to take matters into his own hands regarding Emma," Snow confessed.

David sighed deeply, and she could practically see his stressed expression "Is he on his way here?"

"I presume so,"

"I guess I'll try to do damage control, but if all else fails, I'll have to think of an escape plan," David said.

"Oh please," Snow rolled her eyes "You want him to get her to crack so you can win the bet!"

"Hey it's not my fault a perfect oppurtunity fell in my lap," David replied cheekily.

"We'll see, Emma may crack as soon as she sees him," Snow argued.

"Ha, good luck with that," David laughed.

"At least I'm not the one stuck in the room with them,"

"Ah, crap."

* * *

Emma was silently working through paperwork when David's phone rang. She knew it was Snow straight away, and tuned back out again. When she heard him hang up she looked out at David, and saw he looked quite worried.

"Everything okay?" she questioned.

David looked at her and blinked "Yes,"

Emma looked at him strangely "Oookaay,"

Before anything else could be said, Hook strode into the station, and Emma immediately panicked, and stood up.

"I have to, um," she tried to escape quickly, but he blocked her path.

"I don't think so Swan, I'm done with you hiding from me," Hook glared at her.

"So, I'm just gonna..." David slowly inched his way towards the door, and then bolted out of the station, texting as he went.

"I am not hiding from you," Emma defended.

"Please," Hook rolled his eyes.

Emma sighed, and said nothing.

"That's it?!" Hook's eyes flashed "You confessed your feelings for me a whole week ago, and since then have avoided me, not even saying one word or offering an explanation! If it was all a lie then for god's sakes just tell me and put me out of my misery!" he snapped.

Emma looked at him in shock, she hadn't realised how he must have been feeling "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"You sure seem it," he replied sarcastically.

Emma narrowed her eyes "You think it's easy for me?" she asked angrily "I knew that I cared for you before I had to leave, and you turning up back in my life didn't help! I thought I'd found love with someone else but I hadn't and that just made all these stupid feelings I have for you come rushing back! And you know what it scares the crap out of me! Because every time I ever care for someone they leave! And I am sick and tired of being left behind to pick up the pieces of my heart all alone!" she breathed heavily before continuing "So yes, I have been avoiding you, because I'm scared, and worried, and god I'm confused! But there is one thing I know," she stopped again.

Hook stepped closer to her "And what is that?"

"I love you," Emma breathed, finally letting the words out she'd held in since Neverland.

Hook closed the gap between them and kissed her deeply. It was as equally passionate as Neverland, but gentler, slower.

Pulling away, he looked into her eyes "Is it worth it?"

"Yes," Emma replied.

"Good, I love you too."


End file.
